Two sides to every story
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: two agents and one stupid rule but what happens to one of them for that rule to be broken two shot Tateish Tony and Kate POVs. I've taken the chapters down and fixed them up added a couple of things but mostly just made it easier to read
1. My girl

* * *

She's my girl she always has been, well in a way. I've never told her about these feelings I have harboured for her. I don't think I could handle the rejection, and I know it would come it would have to she is…A goddess, totally stunning beautiful beyond compare.

Every woman I've ever dated or had a random causal fling with doesn't hold a candle to her. But I'd never be able to capture her heart she's into more serious men, guys who want to settle down. What she doesn't know is that when I'm not around her I can be all the things she wants.

It's her that makes me act like that my brain goes to mush and every sensible thought flies off. I know I come off like a chauvinistic argent pig and I tend to hurt her feelings with what I say but what my heart wants to say is stopped by my brain or more the little voice in my head that sound so much like Gibbs "don't go breaking rule 12."

Then the comment that would get that smile the one I crave to see, need to see; the one that makes my day complete when I see it. Gets tossed aside and I say something that she glares at me for or she comes back with something as equally as hurtful.

And these men she dates when she come in with stories she tells Abby who then tells me. I feel like the stupidest guy on earth I really should kill that voice in my head and say what I really think, what I really want to say.

I look up my names just been called it's a karaoke night that Abby dragged us all to. As if that wasn't bad enough she put all our names down. Getting up I walk over to the stage on the screen in front of me is the song 'How do I live without you.' The music starts and then the words come on screen.

* * *

How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
I  
f you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

Please tell me baby  
How do I go on

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live

how do I live without you  
how do I live without you baby  
how do I live...

* * *

I look at the table that my friends are sitting at and know that I'm fighting a losing battle; she's sitting there like she didn't even know the song was for her. Talking away like it was some random guy singing.

I go and sit down and she doesn't even notice. Our friends did though; they look at me I can't take their looks so I come up with lame idiotic excuse to leave she says goodbye in the normal; mono tone she uses for me. I say another stupid snide remark which makes her roll her eyes. I walk away knowing that Abby's watching waiting for me to do something but I don't I just keep walking, out to my car I get in and drive away.

Home is the only place I can let every out, a tear rolls down my cheek I wipe it away and walk into my room, kicking off my shoes I strip down so I'm in my singlet and boxers and fall on my bed where I end up in a restless sleep.

* * *

Two weeks have past since that stupid karaoke night Abby's told me how stupid she feels and that I really should shave the nine o'clock shadow off my face and get some sleep cause the bags under my eyes aren't a good look for me.

I tell her it's the new me so she better get used to it. Sitting at my desk I don't even look up any more I sit there get and my work done. When Gibbs asks me something I answer when she teases me about not being my self I shrug and don't look up. One thing I found is that my head isn't as sore anymore, seeing Gibbs has no reason to hit me over the head.

After work I head to my car as I unlock it she turns me round and asks me what's wrong. I don't even look her in the eye when I tell her nothing using her full name. Turning around I hop in to my car but she grabs the door before I can close it.

She tells me to tell her the truth and to stop lying to her I look up tears welling in my eyes she looks shocked to see them there. "You are" I tell her looking her in the eyes "you're my problem, your blind you have that heart of yours so guarded that you can't even see when some ones trying to tell you something I like you ok I really like you but you've made it clear that your not interested so stop with all the nice comments, the smiles and everything your breaking my heart sending me mixed messages so I've made your mind up for you just co-workers ok that's all we are and that's all we'll ever be."

I push her away and close my door. Starting up my car I pull out of the NCIS parking lot I hear her screaming but I don't listen. Next thing I know everything goes black…

* * *

I open my eyes to find I'm in a completely dark room the only light comes from the moon outside, I feel something in my left hand I move my thumb up and down it to find out what it is… A hand but whose?

I hear a mumble so I do it again, this time the owner jumps up seeing it's so dark I can't see who it is. Till they come closer, it's her, it's my girl; my Katie. There are tears running down her face she does nothing just stands there, then she looks over at the other chair and taps some one I can't see who it is, but I know its Ab's the moment I hear her voice she jumps up and runs out a minute later there are doctors all around me.

They shine a light in my eyes which hurts and pull out what ever tubes were down my throat. I gasp as I take my first breath, when the doctors dissipate she's back at my side.

"Don't scare me like that again hear me Dinozzo" she sits on my bed and grabs my hand then she kisses it. All the while looking me in the eye I see tears running down her face. Lifting my free hand I wipe them away with my thumb she crumbles and lays down crying into my chest.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head telling her I'm here and I'm ok. She looks up at me and says to me that if I scare her like that again she'll kill me herself. I raise her head with my thumb and kiss her softly on the lips, she smiled before kissing me on the head and that's where we stay wrapped in each others arms. I smile I finally got the girl of my dreams all I had to was end up in hospital.

* * *


	2. My guy

* * *

He's always been there for me one way or another ever since I started working at NCIS he's annoying and he shows off way to much. Egotistical, self righteous, arrogant and conceited are the words I've used to describe him in the past well in front of our boss and friends.

To my sister however I've used words like hansom, caring, great personality, sexy eyes and a smile that makes me go weak at the knees when ever I see it, but I know the rules and I know what'll happen if I break them.

I've had relationships with co-workers in the past and they've all ended up badly where we don't talk to each other ever again. And I don't want that to happen with him, I value his friendship to much to go down that road. Plus all the skirts he has, one ever week the guys like a hormonal teenager in fact he's worse then my hormonal teenage nephew who goes through girlfriends every month not every week.

I heard from other people that when he's not around me he acts his age, he's a sensible man who any women would fall for. So why isn't he like that round me maybe he doesn't like me the way I like him maybe I'm wasting my time trying to figure out his mixed signals.

Then there are the comments I see it in his eyes that he has something to say something that's different from his usual snide hurtful remarks but as quickly as it comes it changes and he says something spiteful and mean it takes every fibber of my being not to slap in him the face and run out crying. So I usually come back with something as equally hurtful.

* * *

The guys I see are so random and up till a month ago I didn't realize why, I'm looking for guys that are like him some look like him, others act like him. There was one even named Anthony but unlike the real thing he was a bore.

I look over at him we're sitting in a bar that Abby has dragged us to, a Karaoke bar of all places, unbeknownst to the rest of us she's put all our names down. I told her I'd shoot her if I had too sing so when they called my name Abby told them I'd changed my mind.

Then they call him, I watched as he walked up on stage my hearts beating a thousand miles an hour as I see him smile. Then he starts to sing 'How do I live with out you' although I can't tell if he's looking at me I know some how some way it was ment for me I smile but then that little voice which sounds so much like Gibbs buts in and all it says is "rule 12" so as he finishes I turn to Ab's and start talking she knows why she figured it out a long time ago at first she'd tease me till the day she teased me so much a slapped her. She hasn't teased me about it since.

He walks back to his chair and sits down it take every ounce of strength I have to not turn around and grab him and kiss him. McGee and Abby look at him and I can tell by their faces he's hurt he makes up some lame excuse to get away from me I say goodbye in the same mono tone I always use around him now. He makes some snide remark and I excuse myself and go to the bathroom I lock my self in one of the cubicles as the tears fall down my cheeks.

I could kills Gibbs for his rules their stupid and hold no point. But there's another reason I don't tell him these feeling I have for him, and that's what Gibbs told me when I first started here. If any relationships started between myself and any co-worker I'd be fired. Then where would I be I would never in a million years work for the FBI so that leaves me with no job I hear Abby come in looking for me I don't want to deal with her pity right about now so I life my feet up onto the toilet and stay as quite as I can, she walks right past into the next stall and looks over I should have known she was going to do that. I get up and walk out she following me again, I turn around and ask her if she wants another slap she stops in her tracks and I walk out.

Stupid Gibbs, stupid bar, stupid rule.

* * *

He never looks the same anymore the hansom man that once existed in that body, the smile is gone the fun and games the teasing, the banter, the paperclips that would get thrown at my head I miss the old DiNozzo. Gibbs would ask him something he'd answer then get back to work after two weeks of this I'd had enough so I teased him about not being himself and all he'd do is shrug.

When we finish for the day he heads out no see you later no asking what I'm doing nothing so when he's as his car I grab his arm and ask him we both know he's ten times stronger then me and could pull out at any time. He tells me I'm the problem. Then he shocks me leaves me speechless which is something no man has been able to do, he says I have my heart so guarded I can't tell when some ones trying to tell me something and that he likes me, me Caitlin Todd Anthony DiNozzo likes me I can't believe it, before I get to say anything he says he gets it, he tells me to stop sending him mixed messages, to stop with all the smiles and the comments because I'm breaking his heart.

He says he knows that we're only ment to be co-workers; he pushes me out of the way and closes the door he takes off, and doesn't even see the truck coming.

"Tony stop, watch out! Tony stop" I scream but he doesn't here me. I start running but someone grabs me it's Abby I scream at her to let me go I have to see if he's alright I need to see if he's alright.

But she doesn't she just pulls me into a hug, at first I fight it I want to know if he's ok I need to its because of me he's in this mess but she wont let me go. I start sobbing and once I start I can't stop I can hear her telling me that she's going to take me to the hospital.

We wait for agers then doctors come out they look around for someone I rush up to them and ask if they were looking after him they ask who I am "his girlfriend I'm his girlfriend please is he alright" ok so I lied but I didn't know what else to do I needed to know he was ok.

Turns out he wasn't he's in a coma and they don't know if he'll make it. They let me and Abby into see him. He has tubes coming out every where.

"You fool Tony you're an idiot you know that, can't you see everything you've said I feel. And you're not the only one who's been getting mixed messages you've been sending them to me as well you know. I love you idiot and you can't even see that" tears are running down my face Abby grabs me a chair and helps me sit down. I place my hand in his and that's where it stays for three weeks.

* * *

I was asleep when I felt something move over the back of my hand I mumble telling what ever it is go get off, but it happens again this time I feel it it's a thumb his thumb, I jump up and smiled he moved I can't believe it he moved.

Tears start rolling down my face as I move closer I see his eyes are open and looking into mine I can't believe it he's awake. I tap Abby who's been asleep beside me the whole time. She jumps up screaming for joy she runs out and comes back in with doctors I don't want to move back bur Abby being the person she is pulls me back.

They check him over and pull the tubes out. Then place a oxygen cord up his nose so he can breath as they disappear, I go straight back to him "Don't scare me like that again hear me DiNozzo" I sit on his bed and link out hands together then I kiss his hand not once did I break eye contact with him, the tears are still running down my face, he wipes them away with his thumb which only sends my already pounding heart through the roof, I can't take anymore I fall into his chest and all I do is cry.

I feel his arms go around me the one thing I've been hoping he'd do for so long and it happens after he's woken up from a coma how ironic. He tells me in a raspy voice that everything is going to be ok cause he's there. I feel like a thousand tone weights has been lifted of my shoulders.

I look him in the eye and tell him that I'll kill him if he scares me like that again I burry my head in his chest again taking in that sweet scent that I have loved for so long when he lifts my head up with his thumb corny I know but it's so him, something he would do. Then he does the unexpected he kisses me. I couldn't believe it all my dreams had come true. We smile at each other we know what this mean there's no going back not that we want to go back.

kiss him on the head I know full well Abby's been watching us the whole time and Gibbs is on his way but I don't really care what he says, we broke the rules so what rules were ment to be broken other wise, they wouldn't be there in the first place. I fall asleep in his arms knowing this will be the first time of many more to come.

* * *


End file.
